Hana to Juubei
by anndarrow15
Summary: Quería escribirle un fanfic a este personaje del que se sabe muy poco en la historia original. Jimushi Juubei. "La historia de amor mas bizarra que podrás leer... El sacrificio mas grande que un hombre enamorado puede hacer por un amigo... hasta donde puede llegar el capricho de una adolescente reprimida por sus padres..." Según un amigo. ADVERTENCIA: SPOILER y LEMON.
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO I

Juubei corría al máximo que los músculos de su pecho le permitían, huía de los ninjas Iga y de la posibilidad de no volver a verla nunca más, a ella, la mujer que le había dado felicidad y paz. Al llegar al claro donde despistó al grupo vio la sombra de un hombre muerto... un fantasma que él mismo había aniquilado. Lo miró incrédulo y lleno de terror. Yakushiji Tenzen se erguía frente a él bloqueándole el paso, de no ser por el pergamino que llevaba entre los dientes su respiración habría delatado su temor. –Si yo fuese tú, soltaría de inmediato ese pergamino, de otra forma no podrás desplegar la daga que guardas en tu interior. ¿Me equivoco? Jimushi –dio un vistazo a su alrededor y viendo que no había escapatoria cerro los ojos por unos segundos y vio a Hana en su hogar, esperándolo. Agotaría su último recurso –Deja que lea las estrellas para ti Jimushi Juubei -Se burlaba Tenzen. –Esta noche morirás y yo violaré a tu mujer. -¡Tenzen! –Gritó Juubei soltando el pergamino y desenvainando la daga en su garganta. Tenzen reveló su macabra sonrisa y lo cortó con su katana a la mitad sin recibir ni un rasguño. El cuerpo dividido de Juubei cayó detrás del asesino en medio del bosque mientras la luna indiferente los miraba.

"cúbreme bien Okoi, durante este invierno necesitaré de varios brazos" decía jocosamente el ninja cuyo cuerpo reposaba en el suelo con la espalda reclinada en la pared. Y era solo esto, torso y cabeza, tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza inclinada hacia adelante, debajo de la maraña azabache se podía observar una curvatura maliciosa en sus labios y dos surcos, recuerdo de anteriores batallas, uno en su ceja derecha bajando un poco más debajo de su ojo y otro que cruzaba el puente de su nariz, su nariz era pequeña y un tanto respingona en la punta, viéndosele de frente parecía que careciera de ella. Para quien no estuviese acostumbrado a su presencia fácilmente podría confundirlo con una víbora; la habitación es oscura y lúgubre iluminada solo por la tenue luz de las brasas de la estufa sobre la que Okoi diligentemente prepara el té, no tiene más de 16 años pero a pesar de eso disfruta la compañía del ninja-adivino. "el año pasado hizo mucho más frio y pudiste arreglártelas solo, te estoy malacostumbrando" decía entre risas, la joven vestía un kimono morado sin mangas, pantalones cortos y una cola de caballo alta; tenia ojos grandes y sinceros, a Juubei le divertía su compañía pues era muy raro ver a una kunoichi de actitudes tan masculinas y poco recato "ya es hora de que regreses con tu hermano… seguro estará preocupado" dijo Juubei mientras levantaba la mirada en dirección a la pipa frente a él, sacó su enorme lengua serpenteante y la tomó con ella "antes enciéndela por mi" dijo hablando con dificultad lo que provocó una carcajada de Okoi quien de inmediato se acercó para encenderla "mañana iremos de pesca no lo olvides, sabes cómo se pone mi hermano cuando desea ir a pescar" "ya lo sé" fue la respuesta insípida.

Okoi iba en dirección a su casa siguiendo la senda del rio cuando entre los arbustos sintió que algo o alguien se movía a la par de ella, cruzó los brazos tras su cabeza y fingió no prestar atención, luego se detuvo y las hojas de los arbustos cesaron su movimiento, continuo su marcha solo para ver como las hojas se estremecían a su paso, se detuvo y giró en dirección a los arbustos y logro ver un adorno de cabello familiar "Hana… tienes que hacerlo mejor la próxima vez" dijo suspirando. La interpelada se levantó y sacudió su kimono con las manos, llevaba el cabello suelto con una peineta a un lado "no es justo… ¿cuándo me enseñarás a camuflarte?" decía Hana saliendo de los arbustos "cuando tu madre deje de odiar a los ninja" Hana dejó salir una risita y cubrió su boca con sus manos. Siguieron caminado en silencio por la senda del rio cuando de repente Okoi se detuvo dramáticamente.

-un momento… no será que me estas siguiendo con la intención de ver a mi hermano ¿eh?- decía Okoi jocosamente

-¡claro que no! Que cruel eres haciéndome levantar la voz de esa forma Okoi-san… no me gusta tu hermano… además mis padres jamás lo permitirían- Okoi la miró molesta

-¿acaso hay algo que ese par de viejos consientan? Danjo-sama debería desterrarlos para siempre del valle de la esvástica… ¿viven entre ninjas y aun así los desprecian? ¿Qué coño se creen?- Okoi cruzo los brazos detrás de su cabeza chupándose los dientes. –tu eres la única decente en tu familia, por lo menos no eres tan aburrida como tu madre.

-estás hablando de mi familia… se supone que eres mi amiga- Hana apresuro sus pasos intentando alejarse dejando atrás a Okoi pero esta corrió un poco hasta alcanzarla

-espera Hana… lo siento… no es para tanto, ya sabes como soy… dime… sino te gusta mi hermano… entonces ¿quién?- pregunto Okoi con una risita maliciosa

-no te lo diré- Hana le saco la lengua mientras se adelantaba un poco más

-eres perversa Hime-sama- Okoi la tomo del brazo obligándola a detenerse

-Okoi, promete no ponerme en vergüenza- las mejillas de Hana se tiñeron de rojo –estoy viviendo un infierno en mi interior

-¿te enamoraste de un youkai?- Okoi continuaba con sus bromas y a Hana no le quedaba paciencia

-¡cállate! –dijo Hana dejando salir algunas lágrimas con su grito

-lo siento… no sabía cuan profundos eran tus sentimientos- dijo Okoi bajando la cabeza

-he escuchado historias fantásticas de él, es casi surreal, no deseo otra cosa más que vivir a su lado, quiero conocerlo, que me conozca, quiero estar con él- decía Hana mientras su cara se tornaba cada vez más tibia

-vaya… y ¿se puede saber el nombre de ese ser maravilloso?

-¡con que aquí están! Hana-dono su madre la busca…- era Kisaragi Saemon el hermano mayor de Okoi

-discúlpenme… ya debo ir a casa- decía Hana haciendo una reverencia

-¡oyeee! ¿Segura que no es este?- gritaba Okoi mientras señalaba a su hermano

-¿yo que? Deja de molestar… anda vamos a casa has estado fuera todo el día

Hana se alejó rápidamente de la pareja de hermanos intentando evadir el escándalo de Okoi, al llegar a la hacienda de su familia encontró a su dama de compañía en la entrada con el rostro compungido "su madre ha estado a punto de matarme Hime-sama" decía Ayame mientras tomaba del brazo a la joven para llevarla dentro "no es para tanto… solo estaba dando un paseo"

Al caer la noche Hana se preparó para dormir cambiándose a una yukata ligera, la luz de la luna entraba a su habitación llenándola de blanco. Ayame peinaba tranquilamente el cabello de su ama mientras que ella suspiraba.

-quiero casarme Ayame- suspiró Hana

-¿Qué clase de afirmación es esa?- Ayame puso el peine a un lado dando por concluida la conversación

-tengo 18 años… no soy una tonta… sé que mis padres están buscándome un esposo, antes de que ellos hagan cualquier intento lo encontraré yo misma- Hana tomo dos mechones de su pelo y comenzó a cepillarlos uno con el otro mientras sonreía

-debo suponer que usted ya tiene alguien en mente…- Ayame tomo las manos de Hana entre sus manos –por favor dígame que no se trata de un ninja… sus padres la mataran.

-¿crees que no estoy sufriendo? No es fácil estar enamorada de alguien a quien ni siquiera has visto…- Hana bajo la mirada

-ni siquiera se conocen… mejor aún Hime-sama no existe ningún vínculo entre ustedes

-Ayame… el hombre al que amo es víctima de desprecios pero aun si es venerado…

Hana gritaba de desesperación en su interior por no poder declarar a los cuatro vientos lo que su corazón sentía, quería liberar su ser del sufrimiento pero no confiaba lo suficientemente en nadie.

-olvida todo lo que he dicho… quiero descansar…- Hana se acostó en su futon y fingió dormir, en su mente seguía bailando el hombre objeto de su afecto.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO II

Los árboles se mecían al compás de la brisa y el sol iluminaba todo el valle de la esvástica, Hana y Okoi se encontraba bajo un árbol tomando un descanso luego de dar un paseo por la montaña.

-adoro estos días de paz y quietud- decía Okoi mientras suspiraba

-¿Cuándo me llevaras de nuevo con Juubei-dono?- Hana inclino la cabeza mientras jugaba con la hierba

-fuimos con él la semana pasada, lo juzgará impertinente e innecesario… no creo que tu futuro haya cambiado mucho- Okoi miró por el rabillo del ojo a Hana mientras esta llenaba de aire sus mejillas evidentemente insatisfecha –un momento… ¿quieres preguntarle por tu enamorado? Picarona…

-precisamente…- Hana giró sobre el suelo sentándose de espaldas a Okoi -¿me ayudarás?

Okoi se incorporó adoptando una expresión de seriedad en su rostro –solo pueden haber dos razones para que andes con tantos rodeos acerca de esta persona misteriosa… el primero… es un ninja Iga o el segundo… es un youkai

Hana tuvo que poner su mano sobre sus labios para no lanzar una carcajada estrepitosa -tienes una imaginación maravillosa Okoi-san… ni lo uno ni lo otro, el hombre al que amo es un ninja Kouga

Los ojos de Okoi brillaron ante el nuevo descubrimiento –bueno…-dijo mientras aplaudía –esto reduce las posibilidades… no es mi hermano, podría ser Gennosuke-sama o será acaso ¿el misterioso Muroga Hyoma?

-ojalá yo pudiese disfrutarlo tanto como tú… ninguno de los dos… te lo diré pero promete por lo que más quieras que no le dirás a nadie mi secreto- Hana tomó las manos de Okoi entre las suyas e inclinó su frente sobre ellas –esto es muy difícil para mi

-lo juro por mis padres que yacen bajo tierra- dijo Okoi ligeramente preocupada

-solo diré su nombre una vez y más te vale escuchar- Hana tomó aire y exhaló –Jimushi Juubei –su voz salió temblorosa como si de alguna forma intentara reprimirlo

Okoi abrió los ojos como platos y su mandíbula inferior cayó ligeramente, balbuceó silabas incoherentes y miró al suelo buscando una ruta de escape ante la mirada inquisitiva de Hana –estoy en shock, lo siento.

Hana comenzó a revolver sus dedos sudorosos –lo sabía… ¿estoy demente?

-no… estas enamorada, siempre dicen que el amor es ciego pero no pensé que hasta este punto… Hana… Juubei es mi amigo… pero hay cosas que deben ser reconocidas y él no es capaz de satisfacer a ninguna mujer… -Okoi optó por seguir mirando el suelo tratando de evadir las lágrimas que brotaban de los ojos de su amiga –se sorprenderá mucho cuando se entere… él es consciente de su situación, quizás no imagina que alguien pueda amarlo…

-no puedes decírselo… jamás… ¿Qué tal si me rechaza? ¿Qué haré entonces? –decía Hana con las manos sobre el rostro

-tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, no debes preocuparte –finalizó Okoi

En el comedor de la casa de Hana se reunía como de costumbre su familia para cenar pero esta vez habían dos invitados más, un hombre adulto contemporáneo al padre de Hana y su hijo, un joven dos años mayor que ella.

-lamento llegar tarde padre- dijo Hana poniéndose de rodillas e inclinando su cabeza

-no te preocupes… como verán a nuestra hija le gusta dar paseos por la villa es una joven enérgica y llena de vida- Hana hizo una mueca de disgusto en su boca, su padre puntualizaba como virtud una actividad que generalmente reprochaba y todo se debía a los dos hombres extraños que compartían sus alimentos, estaban claros sus propósitos. Hana examinó al joven de pies a cabeza, dando pequeños vistazos cuidando de no ser atrapada en el acto para evitar una reacción por parte de sus padres. Era un joven apuesto de rostro firme, cejas pobladas y ojos brillantes, a pesar de esto a Hana no le interesaba ni siquiera dirigirle la palabra, la cena terminó con su padre monopolizando la conversación exaltando cada una de las numerosas y exageradas virtudes que se le ocurrían sobre su hija, Hana era una joven hermosa, era la segunda en belleza después de Kagero según una encuesta efectuada en secreto por Okoi.

Hana se disculpó insistiendo en que estaba cansada luego de su caminata, su padre le permitió levantarse y esta se alejó a toda prisa por los pasillos de la mansión hasta llegar a su habitación ahí dentro no tuvo otra opción más que dar rienda suelta a su corazón, abrió la ventana que daba al jardín y miró al cielo examinando las estrellas, las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar –estrellas si son las mismas que él estudia en este momento… díganle que me ame… díganle que yo ya lo hago por los dos.

Recordó lo feliz que fue la semana pasado cuando Okoi la llevó a ver a Juubei luego de tantos ruegos, la razón principal que motivó a Okoi a ayudarla era el interés que esta tenía en saber quién era el hombre que le interesaba a Hana y por supuesto sus esperanzas de que fuese su hermano. Al llegar a la entrada de la casa de Danjo Kouga sintió que su estómago se retorcía haciendo ruidos extraños, se detuvo y miro hacia el suelo arrepintiéndose por estar ahí –lo siento Okoi-san creo que debo regresar a casa. Okoi la miro incrédula –vamos, no seas tímida aquí nadie te comerá excepto el gordo Jousuke jajajaja en ambos sentidos, pero no te preocupes te cuidaré de él. ¿_No debo preocuparme?_ _¿Quién es ese Jousuke?_ Pensó Hana entre suspiros, siguieron adelante por un camino de piedra que atravesaba el jardín, era la vivienda más majestuosa en la que Hana había estado jamás –parece un templo- musitó –vamos no te detengas estamos en una misión- decía Okoi apresurándose –es por aquí- siguieron a lo largo de un pasillo interno que daba al jardín central el cual tenía un lago artificial lleno de peces y arboles con flores alrededor, Okoi giró rápidamente en dirección a la izquierda para seguir por un pasillo pero chocó contra algo, cayó al suelo haciendo tropezar a Hana quien cayo también sobre ella.- ¡ah! ¿Quién carajo…?- al levantar la vista vio la imponente figura de Muroga Hyoma –lo siento Hyoma… debo ser más cuidadosa de ahora en adelante- el ninja la ayudó a ponerse de pie -¿quién es tu invitada?- Okoi rascaba su cabeza –solo una amiga del pueblo que viene a ver su futuro… supongo que tú también te preocupas por el tuyo… ¿me equivoco?- Okoi le lanzo una mirada curiosa a Muroga –este simplemente siguió su camino pero antes de dar la vuelta por un pasillo se dio vuelta –espero que su futuro sea prospero- se despidió.

Okoi haló del brazo a Hana quien se había quedado mirando al ninja mientras este seguía su camino –es muy educado… para ser…- Okoi le devolvió una mirada furiosa -¿para ser un ninja? Lo siento mucho Hana pero aquí no encontrarás más que eso… ninjas.- Hana enterró su mirada en el suelo –lo siento… no pude evitarlo.

Siguieron caminado hasta llegar a una habitación de dos puertas corredizas donde Okoi se detuvo –Entra Okoi- dijo la voz desde el interior –je je maldito viejo perspicaz- Okoi abrió las dos puertas y se hizo a un lado permitiendo que Hana entrara primero, esta era realmente la primera vez que lo veía, Hana se tomó su tiempo para levantar la vista del suelo; tomo aire; cerró sus ojos y finalmente lo hizo; encaró a su destino. Lanzó un grito ahogado de sorpresa al ver al hombre sentado frente a ella pero de inmediato recordó sus modales y se puso de rodillas e inclino su cabeza delicadamente, cuidando la postura de sus brazos –gusto en conocerlo señor- Okoi cerró las puertas tras ella y se sentó al lado de Juubei –ella es Hana-dono una amiga del pueblo- Juubei la miró pero Hana seguía haciendo la reverencia –ya puede levantarse ¿ha venido a que lea su suerte?- Hana tembló al escuchar su voz pero trató de mantener su elegante compostura, se levantó y ocupo el lugar que se oponía al de él. Ella levantó la vista para examinarlo, estaba sorprendida a pesar de ya saber por boca de otros su condición, frente a ella un hombre cicatrizado y carente de extremidades la miraba fijamente –sí señor…- respondió


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO III

La mañana siguiente a la cita con su "prometido" y sus padres Hana se disponía a salir de casa como de costumbre cuando los guardias que custodiaban la entrada se lo impidieron –lo sentimos Hana-dono pero tenemos ordenes de su padre… no puede atravesar esta puerta sin su permiso- antes de que ella pudiese siquiera responder la voz de su padre la acalló -se acabaron los paseos por el pueblo, vas a casarte con Hideki dentro de poco y no podemos permitir que se diga de ti que vives caminando como una cualquiera por el pueblo, juntándote con ninjas y demás. –Así que ya lo decidiste- Hana miro al suelo como de costumbre – ¿está todavía aquí cierto? Es por eso que no quieres que salga… no voy a hacerlo- lo dijo casi para sí misma, algunas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas pero supo contenerse alejándose del lugar para evitar que su padre la viera; se encerró en su habitación y lloró por 3 días completos sin salir de ahí; sin nadie que la molestara. Al tercer día su madre entró a su habitación con un semblante severo.- se te ha permitido hacer lo que te place, solo hasta hoy; levántate inmediatamente; hoy es el último día del señor Hideki y su hijo Renji ¿te has molestado siquiera en dirigirle la palabra? ¿Cómo crees que se siente ese pobre muchacho? Ellos son una muy buena oportunidad para que salgas de esta villa llena de ninjas, tu padre y yo solo tenemos estas tierras con las que vivimos holgadamente, pero si estalla una guerra nuestra suerte cambiaría, no quiero verte sufrir aquí.

Hana seguía en su futon retorciéndose, mordió su labio inferior hasta sentir el tibio liquido correr por su barbilla y mojar la sabana –te odio…

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Intentas… suicidarte- claramente se veía preocupada, Hana se preguntó qué tan objeto de la preocupación de su madre era ella y qué tanta era el hecho de no poder concretar su matrimonio –Hana de verdad tu padre y yo queremos que seas feliz… no me digas… estas enamorada…

Los ojos de Hana hicieron un intento por salir de sus orbitas y se giró hacia su madre –por primera vez tienes razón madre y no voy a casarme con alguien que no sea él –una corriente eléctrica recorría su cuerpo proporcionándole una sensación de seguridad extraña. Su madre indignada cubría su boca con sus manos mientras examinaba a su hija de arriba abajo. –eres una cualquiera… ¿Quién es ese hombre? Debes decírmelo ahora mismo.

-Jimushi… Juubei… -Hana saboreo cada silaba, la sensación de desafiar siempre le producía satisfacción, cerró los ojos esperando un golpe en respuesta pero se sorprendió al no sentir nada – ¿es en serio? ¿Por qué quieres incluir a ese pobre hombre en esto? Inventa una excusa mejor… algo que pueda creer. –Hana se sentó de golpe en su futon –oh no… madre… estoy muy enamorada de él, acabaré con mi vida sino me permiten casarme con él. Su madre la miró horrorizada, respira hondo intentando controlarse –tu padre te golpeará si se entera- finaliza –estoy preparada.

Su madre salió de la habitación apresurada apretando las mangas de su kimono, recorrió los pasillos mirando en todas direcciones en busca de refugio en algún rincón. -¿se puede saber que te ocurre?- la mujer lanzó un chillido sordo -¡Dios! Tengo que decirte algo importante, por favor vamos a la habitación. Una nube negra se posó sobre el rostro de su marido –me dices ahora mismo lo que está pasando… - su esposa dio un paso atrás y respiro hondo

–Hana dice que no se casará con él- lo suelta en un suspiro

–Ya me lo temía- dice resignado –tendrá que hacerlo aún si no quiere… es su deber y ya es hora de que lo entienda.

–cariño… no entiendes… Hana está enamorada de un hombre de aquí- los ojos del hombre se encendieron en furia

–dime su nombre sino quieres que te corte la lengua de inmediato. La mujer dio un paso atrás al ver a su marido acercarse peligrosamente.

-Jimushi Juubei.

Okoi y Juubei departían alegremente al calor del fuego, haciendo bromas sobre cualquier cosa que ocurriera hasta que el ruido de pasos presurosos por el pasillo los sacó de su momento de ocio.

–Juubei- Grito el padre de Hana que abría la puerta corrediza en ese momento.

–Lo invitaría a pasar a mi casa pero veo que ya lo hizo ¿a qué debo el honor?- Juubei irguió su torso para encararlo

–no te burles de mi… así que a esto te dedicas, a traer jovencitas a tu casa. Lo que aún no me queda claro es para que- lo miro de arriba debajo de forma desdeñosa- Okoi no pudo evitar reventar en enojo.

–óigame señor…- pero Juubei la detuvo con la mirada –está bien me callo.

–hable claro… ¿a qué vino?

–mi hija dice que si no se casa con usted se suicidará… pensé que era una broma cuando mi esposa me lo conto, no podía dormir de tanto reír hasta que comencé a observar el comportamiento de Hana, no come; no habla; muerde su lengua hasta sangrar cada vez que le preguntamos algo y acaba de cortar su cabello frente a mis ojos ¿qué clase de embrujo ha puesto en mi hija? –Okoi se llevó las manos a la boca y reprimió un grito.

–no me digas que tú sabias de esto Okoi…- Juubei le lanzo una mirada asesina –solo he hablado con su hija una vez y no pasó absolutamente nada… solo le hable de su futuro, no tengo intenciones de casarme, como usted bien ha puntualizado con su mirada ¿para qué? Dígale a su hija que sus sentimientos no son correspondidos aunque me siento halagado… váyase tranquilo a su casa y de paso tú también, pequeña conspiradora. –el padre de Hana salió de la casa con la misma prisa con la que entró.

–no puedo creer que le hayas dicho eso… pobre Hana ¿no escuchaste? Se cortó su cabello, no es cualquier cosa...-Okoi estaba de pie frente a él con los brazos cruzados

-vete de mi casa.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO IV

-no va a casarse contigo… lo mejor que podemos hacer es irnos de aquí a Kioto, no soporto seguir en este lugar, allá encontraremos un marido para ti… alguien que no sepa nada de esto.- Hana miraba el tatami con una película de lágrimas sobre sus ojos que se negaba a caer, tenía la cara sucia de sangre por las constantes mordidas que recibía su lengua, su pelo llegaba apenas a su barbilla y estaba desordenado, su estado era lamentable.

-Hana dinos por qué estás haciéndonos esto ¿es un capricho? Dilo… te daremos lo que quieras- su madre tomaba sus manos en desesperación mientras Hana seguía en silencio.

–en todo caso tu amiga la kunoichi… lleva días rogándonos verte… la dejaremos pasar a ver si con ella comes.

Okoi entró a la habitación de Hana y estuvo a punto de llorar al verla, se veía muy diferente a la última vez que la vio –no puedes estar así… Hana.

–Okoi-san… él no quiere verme.

–él no quiere ver a nadie, tu padre lo ha dejado muy confundido… le contó todo ¿Qué vas a hacer?

–morirme

Los ojos de Okoi rodaron con lentitud –eres la mujer más tonta del mundo. –en fin, solo vengo a decirte que hablé con mi hermano y él hablo o intento hablar con Juubei y él le dijo que resolvería esto… anímate.

Hana abrió los ojos como platos -¿Qué has hecho que? Dios quiero morirme…

-solo estoy ayudándote- gritó Okoi –no me ayudes así, esto se salió de control. Todos deben estar hablando de mí en el pueblo. –Hana escondió su rostro en sus manos.

-Por la forma en que se fue tu prometido de aquí yo supongo que sí… caramba, debió por lo menos ser un poco más prudente –Okoi usaba un palillo para limpiar sus dientes cuando escucho a la madre de Hana en el pasillo. –creo que ha llegado la hora de que me vaya… ¿estarás bien? –vete, no te preocupes más por mí.

Con la mañana llego a la casa de la familia de Hana una caravana a la que su madre dedicó una mirada de desprecio. – ¿a qué debo el honor de la visita? Danjo-dono. El interpelado abandono con lentitud el palanquín en el que se encontraba e ingreso a la mansión -¿qué clase de recibimiento es ese? –el padre de Hana se hallaba colérico, sus orejas ardían de la ira. –Uno de tus hombres deshonró a mi hija… no puedo creer que luego de mis generosas contribuciones a la paz de la villa sea traicionado de esta forma tan vil. –precisamente he venido a aclarar todo. Se dio la vuelta y apareció frente al portón otro palanquín del cual descendió una figura corta que se deslizo por el suelo haciendo un ruido estruendoso –lamento destrozar su hermoso jardín. En efecto a su paso dejo una marca de tierra revuelta.

La madre de Hana ordenó que se sirviera el té para los invitados y de acuerdo al protocolo dejó solos a los hombres, pero más que eso, era el asco que le producía la figura de Juubei. La reunión terminó luego de dos horas de intensa discusión.

-Hana… sé que no quieres ver a nadie… pero aquí esta ese hombre, tu padre aceptó el compromiso entre ustedes dos. Las palabras salían con dificultad de la garganta de la madre de Hana, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y sus ojos se hundían cada vez más en sus cuencas. El corazón de Hana latía a reventar, de inmediato tomó un peine y comenzó a acicalarse –un momento…

Estuvo lista en pocos minutos, corrió con gracia y delicadeza la puerta corrediza y salió –hasta su madre se sorprendió del cambio en ella. –ese hombre está en el jardín… Hana –la detuvo –por favor piensa las cosas con cabeza fría… no he sido la mejor madre del mundo pero castigarme de esta forma. –madre por favor deténgase, estoy feliz. Se alejó casi dando salticos alegres

En el jardín Juubei la esperaba con una expresión severa que acentuaba aún más las cicatrices de su rostro –perdón por hacerlo esperar. Los ojos de Hana brillaban. –no tardaré mucho… quiero que me digas qué pretendes con esto. ¿Qué quieres? Atención de tus padres… quizás, no lo sé, lo cierto es que debemos casarnos porque así me lo ordenó Danjo-dono, parece que has caído en desgracia y para empeorar tu situación decidieron entregarte a mí, no sé cuál de los dos es el más infeliz con la decisión. –Señor le prometo que nunca haré nada que pueda ofenderlo… Juubei se limitó a entrecerrar los ojos afianzando el desprecio que sentía –nos veremos de nuevo el día de nuestra boda. Y se alejó arrastrándose por el suelo.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO V

El evento tuvo lugar en la residencia de Kouga Danjo, la decoración fue la naturaleza misma. Bajo el enorme cerezo florecido los novios se encontraban sentados frente a los invitados, entre los que se encontraban algunos Iga. Hana distinguió a la anciana líder y a su nieta Oboro, quien llevaba un hermoso kimono color violeta y un obi tres tonos más oscuros. Quiso comentar con su esposo lo hermosa que era la joven pero al ver su expresión prefirió callar. Hana llevaba un clásico kimono nupcial, blanco inmaculado, su cabello aun corto recogido detrás de sus orejas aunque poco importaba con el atavío que llevaba en la cabeza. Juubei se veía incomodo, esperando a que todos pasaran a ofrecer sus respetos y felicitaciones a la nueva pareja. La joven sonreía, estaba realmente encantada, mientras sus padres reprimían la tristeza.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar. Todos apostaban cuan corto sería el matrimonio y criticaban duramente a Juubei culpándolo por los sentimientos que la chica le profesaba. Los hombres solteros de la villa maldecían el nombre de Jimushi entre murmullos deseando ser ellos los protagonistas de la primera noche como mujer de Hana. –me alegra verte tan feliz. Dijo Okoi sorprendiendo a Hana por la espalda, llevaba un kimono verde, contra su voluntad por supuesto. –iré a visitarte todos los días. Se acabaron las salidas a escondidas. Decía mientras reía. –Okoi-san gracias por hacer que esto funcionara, jamás podré pagarte todo esto. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. –Hana de Jimushi Juubei… ¡que tonta eres! Solo tú lloras el día de tu boda… además yo no tuve que ver en esto, todo ha sido gracias a Danjo-sama, prepárate. Dijo mientras señalaba a Juubei –tienes trabajo por hacer, lo mejor apenas empieza. Hana no pudo evitar sonrojarse al dirigir su mirada a Juubei que fumaba su pipa distraídamente. Una figura alta se acercó con parsimonia hasta donde se encontraban las jóvenes charlando. –Felicidades Hana-dono… y pensar que los Kouga pueden celebrar un matrimonio a la altura de cualquiera en la capital. –Okoi lo miro de arriba abajo con desprecio. –Creo que no hemos sido presentados… Yakushiji Tenzen, encantado. –el hombre se inclinó. –Un gusto… Hana aun no sabía si quedarse o escapar del hombre de mirada siniestra. –Esta es Okoi-san mi amiga.-_Ah… no, no me usarás como excusa_. –pensó Okoi. –Sí, ya me iba, mi hermano por allá luce perdido. –dijo esto y desapareció entre la multitud en busca de auxilio. –Esta boda debió ser una sorpresa para toda la villa, tu nombre ya se conoce en la villa Iga. –El hombre seguía con su mirada clavada en el rostro de Hana, incomodándola. La joven esposa sentía que era prudente huir pero por alguna razón estaba clavada en el suelo. –Fue un castigo de sus padres seguro… -Yo amo a mi esposo señor. –Por fin habló. –Qué pena entonces… una flor en semejantes manos… oh, lo olvidaba. –Rio con crueldad. –La próxima vez que quieras hablar con mi esposa tendrás que consultarme primero a mí, Tenzen… -La grave voz de Juubei atrajo la atención de varias personas. –Tranquilo, solo estaba felicitándola. No todos los días se celebra semejante matrimonio. Les deseo lo mejor a los dos, sobre todo a ti Hana-dono… -Dijo esto y se perdió en la multitud.

Ambos fueron trasladados a su nueva casa en palanquín, al contrario de lo que se esperaba la gente no salió a la calle a ver la caravana sino que todos cerraron puertas y ventanas al ver el cortejo acercarse. –la casa es enorme… ¿crees que podamos hacer un lago en el jardin?- La joven esposa rompió el hielo mientras seguía a Juubei que se arrastraba por el suelo. –Sí. –Se detuvo de repente. –De todas formas no hay riesgo de que un niño se ahogue en él. Juubei no planeaba aceptarla, de hecho, estaba pensando en hacer de su vida un infierno y obligarla a irse de su casa para siempre.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO VI

La primera noche de casados la pareja durmió separada. Se le asignó a Hana una habitación pequeña donde a duras penas se podía caminar, con una ventana enorme por donde entraba la luz de la luna. El sitio estaba tan sucio que la joven pasó la noche en vela limpiando y ordenando y en cuanto tuvo todo listo acomodó su futon para dormir pero un ruido en la puerta la despertó. –Mi desayuno no está listo. Era Juubei y sonaba molesto. –En un momento salgo.

Hana no sabía preparar ni arroz y el hecho de no haber dormido no ayudaba, en la cocina encontró a una anciana que ya adelantaba los quehaceres. –Hime-sama por favor duerma, usted no debería estar aquí, siga descansando. –No la llames así. La voz de Juubei llegó como un relámpago. –Ella ahora es mi esposa. –Buenos días. –Dijo Hana mientras hacia una reverencia. -¿Por qué no me estas preparando el desayuno? –todo esto lo hizo ella señor. Hana miró a la anciana sorprendida. –eh… sí. –Balbuceó. -¿Te gusta la sopa miso? Juubei se retiró enojado sin pronunciar palabra. Desayunaron sin hablar y cuando la joven pensó que su esposo se alejaría para dejarla sola -¿Qué haces que no terminas? Mi ropa no se lavará sola.

La espalda de la anciana era encorvada y llevaba su pelo largo y canoso recogido. La ayudó a lavar la ropa y le dio indicaciones de cómo mantener la casa, Hana se interesó mucho en aprender, no para que Juubei se sintiera satisfecho sino para aligerar la carga de la pobre anciana.

Poco a poco Hana aprendió a arreglar y mantener todo. Las tareas que en un principio le costaron 5 horas, luego pasaro después a 2, hasta llegar a hacer 3 tareas en una hora. La casa nunca se vio mejor, en dos meses ella le había devuelto la vida. Sembró y llenó la casa de flores, lo que atrajo insectos y aves de todo tipo. –No recuerdo que este sitio tuviese tanta vida ¿me equivoque de casa de nuevo? Bromeó Okoi. –Odio ver tantas flores, solo atraen abejas y bichos desagradables. Ya tenemos suficiente con mi presencia. –Decía Juubei. En ese momento Hana entró a la habitación con una bandeja de galletas y té.

–Hana ¿por qué tienes las manos así?

-¿Cómo? Okoi-san. –Contesto Hana. –Con ampollas… Replicó la joven. –No es nada. Mientras ocultaba las manos dentro de las mangas de su kimono. –Oye oye viejo mañoso… no la estarás poniendo a trabajar demasiado ¿o sí?

Juubei liberó el humo de sus pulmones. –Solo está cumpliendo con sus deberes de esposa. Okoi hervía de enojo. –Ella no está acostumbrada a esto ¡no te casaste con una kunoichi!

Hana trató inútilmente de calmar a Okoi ofreciéndole galletas y té pero la joven las rechazó levantándose –Espero que tus manos estén mejor la próxima vez. Y se marchó.

El hermano de Okoi era Kisaragi Saemon, un joven de apariencia despreocupada, alto y de buen aspecto. Su amable rostro fue la bienvenida que recibió a una enojada y apresurada Okoi que paso a su lado sin siquiera mirarlo. –Tu hermano regresa de una misión y ¿así lo recibes? Okoi frenó. –Lo siento es que vengo de ver a Juubei.

-Usualmente vienes más alegre ¿qué ocurrió? Saemon puso una mano cariñosamente en su cabeza. –su esposa tiene ampollas en las manos por los oficios del hogar.

-Bueno eso es algo que no es de tu incumbencia querida hermana.

-Es mi amiga, es la única mujer del pueblo que se digna a saludarme. –Decía Okoi mientras las lágrimas brotaban. –ese maldito viejo debería estar lamiendo el suelo que pisan sus pies.

-Hey hey calma ¿no que Juubei es tu amigo también? –Saemon levantó una ceja. -¿Qué es eso de maldito viejo?

-No lo soporto. Se sentó en la orilla de la terraza y abrazo sus piernas contra su pecho.

-Así son las cosas, un marido puede hacer lo que desee con su mujer.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO VII

Pasaron alrededor de dos semanas desde la visita de Okoi y hasta ese momento ni su padre ni su madre habían pasado a ver cómo le iba en su vida de casada. Mientras la joven esposa pensaba en el olvido de su familia, sintió un sabor salado y metálico subir por su garganta, llevó su mano a la boca para contener la tos y al retirarla vio una mancha oscura que le nubló la vista y se desmayó.

-Te dije que no estaba acostumbrada. La voz de Okoi en el pasillo despertó a Hana.

Las manos frías del médico palpando su frente la hicieron desviar su atención del pasillo. –¿Están discutiendo por mí? Preguntó –Señora por favor descanse. Tuvo un desmayo por agotamiento. Decía el medico mientras tomaba notas. –Tiene prohibido levantarse en dos semanas, por lo menos, necesita reposo… le daré las indicaciones sobre la medicina a su esposo.

Hana entornó los ojos y suspiró, el medico abrió la puerta corrediza para dejarlos pasar. Okoi y Juubei entraron y se sentaron al pie del futón. –Yo me encargaré de esto. Okoi le arrebató la receta al médico. –Y bien… ¿Juubei tienes algo que decir? Okoi sostenía con fuerza la mano de Hana mientras que le acariciaba el rostro. —Ve por la medicina Okoi. La joven obedeció.

Hana se incorporó en su futón al escuchar la voz de su esposo. –Estoy bien solo debo intentar hacerlo todo poco a poco. —mira a tu alrededor—. Su esposo la interrumpió. –mírame y luego mírate a ti misma ¿crees que puedes con esto? Yo no te tengo tanta fé— Juubei la miraba con severidad.

–Hay momentos en que creo que me canso de tus desprecios pero estaré bien mientras estemos juntos. –Soy un ninja, no estaré siempre por aquí… debo cumplir con ciertas misiones. —Mi esposo irá a misiones—. La joven sonrió.

—A veces creo que no eres real… ¿qué más quieres que haga para que entiendas que tu presencia me incomoda? ¿Cómo se supone que esto debe continuar? Tener que verte aquí… recordándome a cada segundo lo inútil que soy. — Juubei miró a un punto vacío en la pared en un intento por bloquear la mirada de su esposa.

—En este tiempo que llevamos viviendo juntos ¿ha nacido algo en su corazón? —. Un brillo fugaz apareció en los ojos de Hana.

—Puedes hablarme de tú—. Entornó los ojos — Es imposible no quererte, eres muy decidida… obstinada— Hizo una pausa—Y hermosa.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Hana se sintió feliz. —Calma mujer—. Juubei la examinaba sorprendido. —Algún día me dirás que me amas, tanto como yo —. La joven se peinaba con los dedos el cabello— Lo sé.

— Yo podría amarte, cualquiera podría. — Hizo una breve pausa y exhaló —Es que es muy injusto para cualquiera, estar amarrado a mí, estoy acostumbrado al desprecio pero esto es totalmente nuevo.

—Para mí también, solo me he enamorado una vez.

—Debes ser la comidilla del pueblo.

—No me importa.

Okoi entró con la medicina sin parar de regañar a Juubei quien comenzaba a tolerar más su comportamiento y Hana reía mientras la joven kunoichi se sentía cada vez más confundida.

Desde esa noche Juubei decidió que Hana dormiría en su habitación. La más grande de toda la casa. Y su relación mejoró notablemente aunque su esposo evitaba el contacto físico.

Un día lluvioso Okoi y su hermano Saemon visitaban a los esposos y habían decidido quedarse a esperar que dejara de llover. –Me alegra que te sientas mejor y hayas entrado en razón… contratar a más gente que te ayude era justo y necesario –Decía Okoi mientras se empinaba su copita de sake. –Okoi san por favor no beba más. –En vano trató de persuadirla Hana. –Déjala. –Reía Juubei. –Estoy seguro de que se desmayará en unos segundos, deberías preparar una habitación para ambos.

–Déjalo… pronto pasará. –Sonrió Saemon. –No es ninguna molestia. –Replicó ella –Ya mismo lo hago.

Mientras Hana preparaba la habitación de huéspedes, su esposo y sus amigos bebían hasta saciarse y reían mientras comían los platillos que ella preparó. La escena la completó, se sintió plena por contribuir con la felicidad de sus amigos.

Juubei dormía con el rostro mirando el techo mientras que Hana de lado, hacia él. Su esposa lo miraba con dedicación y devoción como si fuese la reliquia de Buda en un templo. Se inclinó un poco sobre él para recorrer con la vista su rostro. Varias cicatrices lo surcaban y el pelo caía delicadamente en mechones. Se veía tan tranquilo mientras dormía, que bien podría decirse que su yo despierto era alguien totalmente diferente. Hana motivada por el sake quizás, toco los labios con los suyos y Juubei no se movió, así que ella los presionó por unos segundos más. -¿Qué haces? –Los labios de Juubei se movían contra los suyos. –Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. –Chilló roja de la vergüenza. –Acércate. –Dijo Juubei bajando la voz y en cuanto la tuvo cerca sus labios fueron inseparables, ella imitaba los movimientos de él con torpeza y ternura, pronto se quedaron sin aliento y se separaron y Hana vio algo que la sorprendió, una lágrima escapando de los ojos de su esposo. –Esto es una locura. –Dijo –Te amo. Hana posó la cabeza sobre el pecho de su marido, saboreando sus palabras "_me ama"_ pensó con alegría y dejó que el sueño la abordara.

A partir de esa noche se volvieron inseparables al punto en que Juubei daba paseos con ella. Solo se distanciaban cuando él tenía que ir a misiones, tiempo que ella invertía rezando por su bienestar. Y al volver siempre la inundaba con regalos de todo tipo. Un día luego de varios años de vida en armonía, una carta llegó para intranquilizarla, sin muchas explicaciones salió en dirección a la casa de sus padres, al llegar al portón sintió la nostalgia de aquellos días en que se escabullía a jugar con Okoi, sonrió y pensó con cariño en sus padres. Entró sin ser anunciada hasta la habitación de su padre y lo vio tendido en su futón, pálido y mucho más envejecido que la última vez que lo vio hace 5 años. –Madre… Padre… -Hizo una reverencia. –Desde que te casaste con ese monstruo tu padre enfermó y se ha convertido en algo grave desde hace un año, pero tú… ingrata no entiendes razones. –Su madre secaba sus lágrimas con un pañuelo de seda. –Una vez muera tu padre nuestras propiedades serán subastadas y el dinero entregado a las autoridades. –Hizo una pausa tratando de contener el llanto. –Voy a quedarme en la calle.

–Madre puedes vivir con nosotros, además viajare a Edo y traeré al mejor medico… Papá no morirá.

Su madre apartó el pañuelo y la examinó sorprendida –No lo entiendes ni un poco ¿qué acaso todo tu honor lo succionó esa bestia? Es el patrimonio de tu familia el que morirá aquí. Quitarán la tablilla con nuestro apellido de la entrada y lo reemplazará otro. No quedará ni rastro de nosotros. –Luego hubo un silencio incomodo que se prolongó por 15 minutos. –Supongo que aún eres virgen.

–Madre. –Chilló Hana mientras se ruborizaba

–Siempre fuiste una tonta. Deja a ese hombre y consigue uno de verdad o juro que contrataré a alguien que te viole.

–Me cuesta creer que seas mi madre. –Hana se levantó. –Traeré a otro médico que lo revise.

–Solo le quedan 6 meses de vida, el medico lo dijo. –Mordió sus labios reprimiendo el llanto. –No hay nada que hacer.

Y por primera vez desde que entró a su casa Hana lloró. Le dedicó a su padre una mirada buscando señales de esperanza en él pero solo reducía su tiempo de vida, su piel se veía pálida y unas enormes ojeras marcaban sus ojos. Hana cruzó el pasillo principal envuelta en lágrimas y se lanzó sobre su futón buscando consuelo, pronto sintió a Juubei arrastrarse hacia su lado. -¿A dónde fuiste? –Preguntó.

Hana se giró para quedar frente a él. –Maté a mi propio padre. –Sollozó. –Está en cama desde hace un año y yo no lo sabía, la tristeza lo mató. Mi madre dice que el medico solo le da 6 meses de vida… cuando eso pase perderemos todo lo que tenemos porque mi padre no tiene hijos varones ni nietos.

Juubei tenía un hueco en el pecho a causa de las palabras de Hana, quería abrazar a su esposa, nunca antes la vio tan triste. Convenció a Kouga Danjo para que enviara una carta a Edo a algún conocido para que un médico viniese a ver al padre de Hana. Pero el diagnóstico fue el mismo, solo 6 meses de vida.

Esa noche mientras Hana dormía, Juubei salió a la casa de Okoi. –Los dioses me castigarán por esto pero debes entender mi situación. Yo también te haría el favor que me pidieras. –Saemon bostezaba confundido.

–Son las 3 de la mañana ¿qué ocurre Jimushi?

–Necesito que tomes mi forma, pero solo el rostro y que mantengas tu cuerpo tal como es.

–eso será un poco difícil ¿qué quieres que haga por ti?

–Quiero que me des un hijo. –Saemon abrió sus ojos de par en par.

–Tienes que estar bromeando. De ninguna manera deshonraré de esa forma a tu esposa y mi buen nombre. Ella te ama tal cual eres, lo he visto, no hay necesidad de esto.

–Su padre enfermó. –Lo interrumpió. –Morirá y como no existe un heredero varón, perderán todo, la madre de Hana ejerce demasiada presión sobre ella. Tengo miedo de que muera de tristeza igual que el viejo. Jamás te pediría algo así sino fuese extremadamente necesario. No lo había pensado antes pero incluso si yo llego a morir al no haber heredero quedará desprotegida.

Saemon rascó su cabeza y caminó de un lado a otro. –Ella sabrá que no soy tú, es tu esposa. –No peques de falsa modestia, tus capacidades de imitación superan a cualquiera.

–Tengo que pensarlo bien, no puedo decir que sí tan pronto.

–Gracias.

Cuando Juubei regresó Hana ya estaba despierta preparando el desayuno. -¿A dónde fuiste? –Preguntó mientras cortaba zanahorias. –Danjo-sama me llamó. Tuvo un extraño sueño y quería que viera su destino ¿sabías que se pensó en ti en un momento como posible candidata para Gennosuke-sama en caso de que el compromiso con Oboro Iga fracasara? –Trató de distraer su atención.

Hana sonrió. –Lo sé pero Gennosuke-sama tiene ojos terroríficos. –Se lavó las manos, las secó y tomó con ambas el rostro de su esposo. –Pero los tuyos son hermosos. –Lo besó y Juubei correspondió a su beso con el dolor en su conciencia por lo que estaba a punto de hacerle a su mujer.

Saemon parpadeó al ver el palanquín de Juubei acercarse. –Okoi ve a revisar las trampas que pusimos en el rio. Quiero comer pescado hoy. –La joven se levantó de mala gana mientras se rascaba vulgarmente el trasero. Saemon entornó los ojos. –Buenos días Juubei veo que tienes prisa por mi respuesta. –Dijo Saemon sin esperar a que el invitado se bajara del palanquín. –Así es. –La mirada de Juubei lo escrutaba de arriba abajo.

–Está bien, haré lo que me pides. –Hizo una pausa. –Con una condición.

–Sabía que no sería tan fácil.

–Si ella muere antes que tú, yo me quedaré con el niño. –Me parece justo, hable con la anciana, me dijo que los días fértiles serán a partir de la próxima semana. Deberás ir todos los días si queremos que sea efectivo.

Saemon abrió la boca sorprendido. –Le dijiste a esa vieja…

-Calma es de mi entera confianza, no dirá nada. Además solo le pregunté… no le di detalles.

-¿Qué dicen tus estrellas respecto a esto? –Preguntó Saemon

–Prefiero no preguntarles. –Finalizó Juubei.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO VIII

-¿Otra vez tuviste que salir sin avisarme? –Preguntaba Hana preocupada. –Estoy preparando la sopa favorita de mi padre, espero que pueda tomarla.

–Hablando de tu padre. Quería comentarte algo que podría alegrarte. –Hizo una pausa para examinar el rostro expectante de su esposa. –No es tan imposible que tengamos un hijo.

-¿Qué estás diciendo Juubei? –Hana apagó la llama.

-¿Sabes por qué no tengo extremidades? –Examinó la negativa en su rostro. –Soy un ninja y más que un defecto, es una cualidad carecer de extremidades, así que desde pequeño en mi clan se me entrenó para ocultarlas. Ya estoy acostumbrado a andar así. Necesito usar mi energía en cantidades desorbitantes para conseguirlo, pero podría intentarlo.

–No Juubei, no hagas esto por mí, pondrás en riesgo tu salud. –Hana frunció el ceño preocupada.

–Solo será cuestión de unas horas no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien. Piensa un poco más en ti y menos en mí ¡es mi culpa que esto esté pasando por Dios mujer! Enójate conmigo para poder saber que eres real. –Juubei ya no pudo contener el llanto frente a su mujer. Hana se acercó a él y lo abrazó con suavidad, su pequeño cuerpo parecía hecho a medida para que ella lo sostuviera.

Finalmente la noche llegó. Kisaragi Saemon espero a que su hermana estuviera completamente dormida para poder salir sin ser visto. Juubei le había dicho a Hana que lo esperara en la habitación porque no quería que lo viera durante su transformación. Saemon moldeó en el jardín un montículo de tierra y realizó la impresión del rostro de Juubei, una vez listo, colocó su rostro en él y tomó la forma de su amigo, buscó un espejo que Juubei tenía listo y apreció su obra, era otra persona de cuello para arriba.

–Perdóname por esto. –Saemon apretó sus puños a lado y lado de su cuerpo.

–No seas tan noble, toda la culpa cae sobre mí. –Juubei miraba las estrellas.

–Déjame tengo que aliviar mi lucha interior de alguna forma, esto es muy difícil, es la mejor amiga de mi hermana.

Juubei cerró los ojos y exhaló, no había nada que decir para aliviar la pena de ambos, así que callaron. Saemon entró a la habitación completamente oscura y perdió un segundo el equilibrio, pero unas manos se acercaron a auxiliarlo. –Hace mucho no usas tus piernas… no puedo creerlo. –Los ojos de Saemon se acostumbraron a la escasa luz. Vio el hermoso rostro de Hana frente al suyo. –Siéntate. –Hana lo examinó de arriba abajo incrédula.

Saemon cerró sus ojos y suspiró, apoyo el rostro en el hombro de Hana pensando en el próximo paso a seguir. –Está bien si te sientes débil, solo descansa, olvídalo.

–No, me siento bien. –Saemon imitó la voz de Juubei a la perfección. Tomó a Hana por la cintura y repartió besos cortos en todo el cuello. Hana cerró los ojos y se aferró a su espalda, Saemon estaba concentrado en conseguir su objetivo lo más pronto posible. –Ten cuidado por favor. –La voz de Hana le recordó lo que temía. Paró, pero de inmediato retomó su papel, desató la ligera yukata de Hana dejándola al descubierto. Instintivamente se cubrió y miró hacia otro lado. –Recuéstate. –Le pidió Saemon, ella actuó de inmediato, él se levantó y comenzó a deshacerse de su ropa. Hana tarareaba nerviosamente una canción, mientras las lágrimas no se hacían esperar. –Podemos parar si quieres…-Saemon la sacó de su letargo. –No. –Replicó sin mirarlo, le avergonzaba verlo desnudo. –Quiero que continúes. –Saemon estaba sorprendido, inspiró profundamente y se puso sobre ella cuidando su peso, ella seguía mirando a la pared, eso hacía las cosas más fáciles para él, enfrentar su mirada era algo de lo que no se sentía capaz.

Siguió el antiguo rastro de besos por su cuello pero esta vez dando pequeños mordiscos, succionando y presionando. El cuerpo de Hana comenzó a arder bajo el suyo, deslizó una de sus manos por su hombro trazando figuras enredadas con sus dedos llegando hasta uno de sus senos. Hana dejó escapar un chillido, pero se cubrió la boca con la mano. Saemon no tuvo piedad y lo acarició por completo con la palma de la mano, presionando su pezón, luego lo tomo entre sus dedos y comenzó a halarlo y pellizcarlo. Hana mordió su labio inferior instintivamente.

Saemon examinó la expresión de su rostro, sus ojos cerrados, su respiración pesada, sus lágrimas y maldijo a Juubei en su mente. Liberó su pecho y con su mano acarició su vientre trazando pequeños círculos mientras descendía, sin dejar de mirar a Hana puso su mano en su sexo y la dejó ahí inmóvil. Hana temblaba, luego de varios segundos comenzaron las caricias y el calor inundaba la habitación, la respiración de Hana se escuchaba frenética. Entonces Saemon se detuvo e introdujo su dedo en ella de golpe Hana abrió sus ojos, la sensación la invadía por completo como un relámpago. -¿Duele? –Preguntó Saemon. Hana estaba avergonzada, su esposo tenía un dedo en su interior y estaba completamente desnudo.

Vio sus hombros y sus brazos por primera vez, sus piernas y su rostro envuelto en pena, por instinto Hana se levantó y lo abrazó. –Te amo tanto. –Saemon hundió su nariz en el cuello de ella, tomó su rostro en sus manos y la beso con ternura, ella respondió a su beso, los labios de ambos ardían, les faltaba el aire pero no se separaron. Saemon la abrazó con aun más fuerza, haciendo que sus pechos se aplastaran contra el suyo, Hana sintió crecer la erección de su esposo en su abdomen, pero no se alejó. Saemon retornó a las caricias pausadas y con sus dedos exploró el interior de Hana. Ella lo abrazó con sus piernas y lo atrajo, sentía su entrepierna arder con sus caricias y la humedad inundaba la mano de Saemon, su cuerpo lo deseaba… deseaba a Juubei. Saemon entendió la respuesta del cuerpo de la joven esposa a sus caricias y con su miembro acarició la entrada. Con delicadeza la recostó al futón mientras la besaba –abre la boca. –Hana obedeció y la lengua de Saemon se encontró con la suya y en ese momento la embistió, el grito de Hana fue ahogado por el beso de él, una vez su respiración se normalizó, liberó sus labios. -¿Duele? –Lo decía como un mantra. –No. –Respondió Hana. Saemon decidió aceptar la mentira y siguió besándola, mientras retiraba con lentitud su miembro solo para embestirla de nuevo con fuerza.

Hana apartó la cara de la suya, escapando del beso y se aferró con fuerza a la espalda. Saemon sintió el calor de su respiración agitada en su hombro a medida que él se movía dentro de ella, la respiración variaba hasta que los gemidos de Hana invadieron el lugar, apretó sus labios en un intento por reprimirlos, acarició el rostro de su esposo y se aferró a la raíz de su pelo mientras él seguía su ritmo pausado, pronto Saemon sintió que no podía soportarlo más y aumento la velocidad de las embestidas, los gemidos de Hana y la voz ronca de Juubei se unieron hasta complementarse. Las caderas de ella imitaban los movimientos de él y pronto perdió el control, se corrió sobre su miembro apretándolo y embriagándolo, Saemon la embistió con fuerza un par de veces más hasta derramarse en ella. Una nube negra bloqueó su visión y se tumbó a su lado sudando, satisfecho y arrepentido. Hana no podía creer su propio cuerpo, todo lo que había sentido y lo maravilloso que fue. Giró su cabeza para contemplar a su esposo. El pecho de él descendía y ascendía en frenesí. -¿Te sientes bien? –Preguntó ella. –Sí… esto… no durará mucho… -Saemon jadeaba. –Ya regreso, no puedo dejar que veas como vuelvo a ser yo, lo siento. –Habló con sinceridad y Hana lo aceptó.

Saemon salió de la habitación y se sintió aliviado de poder regresar a su forma real. Vio a Juubei recostado en uno de los pasillos que dan al jardín y bajo la mirada en un suspiro. –Regresa con ella. –Saemon miró a las estrellas en busca de guía. –Quiero salir lo más pronto de aquí. –Y se marchó sin decir más.

Pasaron 5 minutos, luego 10, luego 20 y Hana salió envuelta en su yukata a buscarlo. -¿Qué pasa? ¿Hice algo malo? –Las palabras de Hana le apuñalaron el alma. –Jamás podrías hacerme daño. –Juubei bajo la mirada. –Ve a dormir, necesito quedarme aquí un rato más. –Hana le dedicó una mirada llena de tristeza y obedeció.

Cuando Hana despertó al día siguiente se dio cuenta de que Juubei jamás regresó, salió al jardín y vio a la anciana regando las flores. –Buenos días señora.-dijo la anciana. –Buenos días. –Respondió Hana. -¿Juubei salió?

–Se fue muy temprano a ver a Danjo-dono.

Hana se preparó y se dedicó a sus labores diarias intentando poner su mente lejos de lo que pudiera haber hecho la noche anterior para hacer enojar a su esposo. La joven terminó sus labores antes de lo pensado y se quedó nuevamente sola con sus pensamientos, no quería salir a ningún lado sin antes hablar con él, pero las horas pasaban con lentitud sus pensamientos la acechaban. Se preparó para salir y justo cuando se calzaba la anciana la interrumpió. -¿se siente bien? –Estoy bien. –Sonrío. –Necesito salir de aquí un momento, iré a ver a mi padre y es posible que de ahí a ver a Okoi –La anciana le dedicó una sonrisa y se despidió de ella en el portón.

La visita a su padre transcurrió como de costumbre, su madre llorando y recriminando, mientras ella le hablaba al oído a su moribundo padre. Hana no soportó ni 20 minutos más de su compañía y partió hacia la casa de su amiga.

–Dios mío… miren quien salió de la jaula de oro. –Okoi reía.

–Okoi-san. –Hana sollozó. –Necesito una amiga. –Ambas pasaron a la salita principal de la casa y Okoi preparó té. -¿Saemon-san salió también a ver a Danjo-dono? –Hana se sentó mientras echaba una ojeada a su alrededor. -¿Danjo? No, salió a pescar e insistió en ir solo.

Hana suspiró aliviada. –Juubei salió desde temprano a ver a Danjo-dono y aun no regresa, presiento que está molesto conmigo. –Hana revolvió sus dedos una otra vez. –Deja de ver defectos donde no los hay, eres la esposa perfecta y aun así insistes en que ese viejo tiene derecho a ofenderse por algo. –Decía mientras le servía té. –Lamento venir a hablar de esto, últimamente no hablamos de otra cosa. Debes estar aburrida de mí. –Dio pequeños sorbitos e inhaló el aroma del té. -¿cuándo vas a casarte Okoi-san? –Okoi por poco derrama su té. -¿Estás loca? No seas ridícula. Solo hay un hombre que me merece y su nombre es Muroga Hyoma. –Hana reventó en risas. –No puedo creerlo.

–Sí tienes razón, él tampoco me merece.

Las horas pasaron hasta que pronto llegó la tarde. Okoi le ofreció cenar pero Hana educadamente se disculpó y se dirigió a su casa. Al llegar vio a su esposo frente al fuego como de costumbre con su expresión seria. –Estaba visitando a mi padre y luego pasé por casa de Okoi. –Juubei exhalo una nube de humo que se interpuso entre ambos. –Ya lo sé ¿cenaron? –No, esperaba hacerlo contigo. –Respondió ella mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa. –Sé que te preocupó mi ausencia, pero quédate tranquila, no tiene que ver contigo. –Hana se sintió aliviada. –Estoy tan feliz de verte. –Sus ojos brillaban. –no vuelvas a alejarte de mí así. Juubei arrugó la frente pero gracias a su amplia cabellera Hana no lo notó. La cena transcurrió en silencio, ninguno de los dos hizo un intento por hablar, a ambos los consumía la ansiedad del momento que se acercaba.

–Me voy… ya regreso. –Dijo Saemon imitando la voz de Juubei.

–No, por favor ¿dormirás toda la noche afuera como ayer? –Saemon maldijo a Juubei cientos de veces más en su mente. –No, esta vez no. –Le dio un beso en la frente y aspiró el aroma que desprendía el rostro de Hana, era una mezcla de miel y flores. Se sintió mareado y tuvo que mover su cabeza de lado a lado para volver a la realidad. Salió al jardín como la noche anterior para encontrar de nuevo a Juubei recostado viendo la luna. –La dejaste sola anoche… Ve con ella. No la castigues por un pecado que no ha cometido. –Y se fue sin decir más.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO IX

Saemon llegó a su casa con el aroma de Hana en su cuerpo, preparó la tina con agua caliente y se sumergió en ella tratando de limpiar su pecado, pero el olor invadía todo lo que lo rodeaba, golpeó el agua y lloro en la tina como un niño. Fue a su habitación no sin antes pasar a la de su hermana para cerciorarse de que seguía durmiendo. Okoi dormía con la sabana parcialmente cubriéndola, su hermano se acercó y la cubrió, siguió su camino hasta su habitación, se metió en su futón para enfrentar a sus pensamiento, de inmediato supo que no dormiría ni un poco.

Al cuarto día el espíritu de Saemon se había quebrantado. –Ya no puedo con esto… esta será la última vez Juubei. –Saemon pasó sus dedos a través de su ahora largo cabello, el rostro robado a Juubei se contrajo delatando su tristeza. –Está bien, esto nos está matando a todos. –Saemon abrió los ojos de par en par. – ¿Ella también?

Juubei examinó su expresión y torció el gesto. –No, ella está bien… no se entera de nada.

Saemon miro hacia otro lado para ocultar su rostro en la penumbra y sin decir nada más se dirigió a la habitación. Hana estaba sentada sobre el futón esperándolo, al verlo se puso de pie, corrió a sus brazos y lo estrechó como nadie lo haría jamás. Saemon respondió a su abrazo y recorrió su cabello con los dedos. –Te amo. –Esta era la segunda vez que Juubei le decía te amo a Hana, ella se separó y lo examino sorprendida. – ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Saemon preocupado. –Nada… es que hace mucho no me lo decías. –Y lo besó. –Ambos se perdieron en el beso, en ese momento Saemon se convenció a si mismo de que esta sería la última vez y que sin importar qué, le entregaría a ella todos sus sentimientos. El momento se prolongó más de lo planeado y ambos reposaban en el futón mirando al techo, respirando calmadamente mientras sus pensamientos volaban cada uno por cielos diferentes. El cabello revuelto de Juubei pegado a su rostro a causa del sudor, enmarcaba perfectamente su cara, Hana reposaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de quien creía era su esposo mientras su respiración seguía el ritmo de la suya. Los dedos de él jugueteaban en su espalda trazando pequeñas curvas a lo largo de sus vertebras, la miró y se dio cuenta de que el sueño había cumplido con su labor "que bonita es" pensó para sí mismo.

Encontró a Juubei como siempre en el jardín viendo a las estrellas. –Se acabó, espero que ambos sean muy felices. –Saemon destruyo el montículo y salió casi trotando por el portón. Cuando llegó a su casa Okoi estaba de pie en la puerta con una lámpara en la mano. -¿A dónde fuiste? –Por ahí. –Contestó él, seco. –Okoi lo tomó del brazo deteniendo su paso pero Saemon con un manotón se liberó de ella. –Déjame solo, ve a dormir.

El fruto de los encuentros entre Saemon y Hana no se hizo esperar, al mes siguiente la anciana al cuidado de su casa, estaba felicitando a la pareja de esposo por el hijo que venía en camino. Juubei no escatimó en la salud de su esposa, no permitía que realizara ningún tipo de esfuerzo y le recalcó a la anciana que no permitiera a su mujer entrar a la cocina mientras él se encontrara fuera, así como también que saliera a visitar a Okoi, no había problema con que la kunoichi visitara a su amiga, pero Hana no podía hacer lo mismo. Juubei temía que el padre del niño quisiera verlo en algún momento, pero eso jamás paso, Saemon evitaba a toda costa encontrarse incluso con Juubei. Durante los 9 meses de gestación, solicitó a Kouga Danjo la mayor cantidad de misiones posibles con tal de estar el menor tiempo posible en la villa.

Hana dio a luz un varón saludable 3 meses después de la muerte de su padre, brindándole tranquilidad no solo a ella sino a su madre y a la memoria de su familia. El bebé trajo mucha felicidad a su hogar, Juubei lo amaba como si fuera su propio hijo, trataba de pasar el mayor tiempo posible en casa y dejó de fumar por la salud de ambos. Jamás dejo ver algún sentimiento cruel hacia su esposa e hijo, a pesar de que cuando se encontraba a solas o se topaba con Saemon recordaba que la criatura no era suya, pero todas estas nubes dolorosas no empañaban el cariño que le profesaba a su familia cuando se reunían.

Saemon mientras tanto se consumía en su solitario calvario. Okoi le sirve un poco de té después de no verlo por más de 2 meses –Saemon… dime por favor qué te ocurre. –Su cuerpo bebía el té caliente pero no respondía a las quemaduras que le provocaba. –pasarán cosas a lo largo de tu vida que no podrás contarme, respeta mi silencio y yo respetaré el tuyo cuando eso pase. –Okoi entornó los ojos. –Eres patético… estas así por una mujer, no hay otra razón. –Saemon sonreía mientras le escondía el cabello a Okoi detrás de la oreja. -¡no me toques! Dime todo lo que pasó. –le dio la espalda. –O iré con Hana y le diré lo que sé. –Saemon abrió los ojos de par en par, incrédulo ante las palabras de su hermana. –Así que lo sabes. –Dijo él tratando de esconder su sorpresa. –Soy una kunoichi, te escuchaba salir por las noches así que te seguí… me das asco, pensé que tenías honor. –Decía mientras lo golpeaba con sus puños. –Maldito engendro… ¿has visto a tu hijo? ¿Te has visto en sus ojos? Dios… pobre Hana… no se merece esta vida de mierda. Los maldigo a los dos, muéranse de una vez. Enfermos. –Se levantó y Saemon no hizo ningún intento por detenerla, en vez de eso, hundió su rostro entre sus rodillas y lloró.

Okoi corrió sin ningún rumbo, derecho y deprisa, las lágrimas se deslizaban a toda prisa y se desvanecían en el viento tras ella, corrió tanto que pensó que lograría llegar a Edo esa noche. Llegó al rio donde su hermano, Juubei y algunos otros ninjas de la aldea pasaban las tardes pescando y dejó caer su espalda sobre una roca. Reflexionó sobre cada segundo de su vida hasta ese momento, su mente cansada la obligó a dormir.

Saemon salió de su estupor y trató de alcanzarla pero para cuando reunió fuerzas para levantarse, no había rastro de ella, pensó lo peor y salió disparado en dirección a la casa de Juubei. Allí encontró en el jardín a Hana y el pequeño Ren, como lo habían llamado sus padres. –Saemon-san. –Lo saludó con una sonrisa Hana. –Pase... Juubei no debe tardar ¿quiere un poco de té? –Saemon miró inmóvil al bebé en los brazos de su madre. –Oh… no ha tenido oportunidad de verlo, Okoi-san me dijo que estaba en una misión. –Saemon caminó con torpeza hasta ellos y cayó a los pies de Hana, de rodillas. –Saemon-san. –Gritó Hana. – ¿qué ocurre? –Hana se dejó caer frente a él con sus rostros frente a frente. –Hábleme por favor. –¡Aléjate de mi familia! –gritó Juubei que acababa de llegar. –Cariño… -Hana se sobresaltó. –Fuera de mi casa… -Hana miraba a Juubei y de regreso a Saemon quien permanecía inmóvil en el suelo. - ¿qué no entiendes? Vete ya. –Saemon se levantó dedicándole una última mirada a su hijo. Se dio la vuelta y salió en silencio por la puerta. -¿estás bien? –Gritó Juubei haciendo llorar al pequeño Ren. –Shh… explícame que fue eso. –Hana frunció el ceño. -¿por qué echaste a Saemon-san de aquí? –Juubei calló -¿Tendré que preguntarle a él? –No- gritó Juubei. –No quiero verlo por aquí, ese hombre tiene una estrella negra. –Juubei bajó del palanquín y retorciéndose por el suelo hasta llegar a la terraza donde se sentó. –No quiero verlo cerca de ustedes. –Hana se sentó a su lado y apartó unos mechones de su rostro para observarlo mejor. –Algo te preocupa, tu cara lo dice todo. –se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente. –Hana… los adoro a los dos, los amo más que a mi vida. –Hana frunció aún más el ceño. –Cariño no hables así, siento que te despides… no me gusta. –Juubei miraba al vacío. –¿qué te dijo Saemon? –Hana continuó jugando con el bebé. –Nada, ni una palabra desde que cruzó el portón. Se desplomó frente a mí y no supe que hacer, pensé que se moriría. Me asusté mucho. –Hana acunaba al niño moviéndolo a lado y lado. Juubei sintió fría su espalda y seca su garganta. Las palabras salieron en un impulso que asemejó a un vomito. –Tengo algo que decirte… -Hana se preocupó todavía más. –Cariño me asustas... –Déjame hablar. –La interrumpió Juubei. Y ahí en el calor de la tarde le contó como la entregó a otro hombre por garantizar su felicidad y la de su madre. Con cada palabra de Juubei, Hana escondía más su rostro entre sus hombros y su respiración se agolpaba en su pecho, pero no salía, se encogió tanto que casi parecía un ovillo con su pelo revuelto cubriendo su cuerpo. Juubei lloró frente a ella por primera vez. –Lo siento. –Finalizó. Hana no podía pronunciar palabra, los recuerdos se agruparon en su cabeza y ya no podía sentir ni escuchar nada a su alrededor.

Hana enfermó, no hablaba con nadie y no salía de su habitación. –La última vez que la vi así fue cuando sus padres se enteraron que te amaba. –Okoi y Juubei hablaban en la sala al calor del fuego. –Solo sale de ahí a comer un poco y así poder alimentar a Ren, de no ser por él, ni comería. –Juubei decía con amargura. –Hana no ha tenido la vida que se merece… no es momento de buscar culpables, debemos hacer que salga de ahí. –Decía Okoi mientras servía el té. –Soy la menos indicada para esto. Ella te ama Juubei, estoy segura de que te escuchará, la única razón por la que no he matado a ambos es porque ella te ama a ti y mi hermano es el padre de su hijo… pero créeme que ganas no me faltan. –Okoi se levantó. –Disfruta tu té. –Salió por la puerta sin mirar atrás.

Juubei se arrastró hasta la habitación de Hana y se quedó en la puerta, recostado. –No me moveré de aquí hasta que no hablemos. Eres mi esposa… -¿Crees que puedes exigirme algo? –La voz de Hana lo interrumpió del otro lado. –Déjame pasar. –La tristeza se reflejaba en la voz entrecortada de Juubei. –Hana corrió la puerta corrediza y él se arrastró al interior. Sobre el futón, el bebé dormía en la paz de la inocencia. –no puedes seguir durmiendo aquí, el espacio es muy pequeño para ambos. –Dime lo que has venido a decir. –Ella seguía de pie expectante. –Lamento todo lo que pasó, no sé qué debo hacer para que me creas, Dios sabe cómo hubiese querido evitar caer en semejante bajeza, pero no pude y no puedo. Hana mírame… no soy ni la mitad de lo que es un hombre, jamás podría haberte dado la felicidad que tienes hoy. -¡yo era feliz!- gritó ella interrumpiéndolo –Contigo… los dos, yo era muy feliz. Fui una estúpida por creer en ti, pero te amaba tanto… que habría comido tierra si era preciso, con una sola palabra tuya. –Hana se desplomó en el suelo, cansada. -¿Crees que fue fácil para mí? Dejar que otro te tocara… era un infierno para mi permitirlo, para todos lo fue, pero creí que hacia bien… pensé que era necesario y que jamás llegaría este momento. Perdóname. –No puedo perdonarte, ya no siento nada por ti… vete.

Kouga-Danjo había sido citado por Tokugawa Ieyasu junto con Iga-Ogen, para ayudarlo a designar un futuro heredero, pero Kouga-Danjo tardaba en volver y la incertidumbre crecía. Juubei no soportaba estar en su casa debido a la problemática situación así que con el permiso de Gennosuke decide ir en busca del líder del Valle de la esvástica. –Creo que no querrás despedirte de mí, pero considero justo decirte que me voy. –Hana lo abrazó para su sorpresa. Sintió pequeñas gotitas mojar su hombro y la respiración agitada de Hana en su cuello. Se preguntó si sería la misma sensación que tuviese Saemon cuando estuvo con ella, pero desechó de inmediato el inútil pensamiento. –Cuídate mucho. –Se le encogió el corazón en ese abrazo. Esa mujer, a la que tanto daño había causado, lo amaba con toda su alma. A medida que su palanquín se alejaba, la imagen de su esposa en la entrada de su hogar se hacía más borrosa y melancólica. La luna brillaba arriba en lo alto, tocando todo, demostrando orgullosa su poder sobre los mortales a sus pies.


End file.
